Trademark Move
by Reikachan14
Summary: There are yet even more secrets in Hiei's and Kurama's past,and now he's coming back to haunt them.Yusuke's deathly sick and Kuwabara's watching over him. Can Hiei and Kurama face this alone?(1st 10 or so ch. r bout Kur+H past)No Yaoi Y/K,Kur/B,Kuw/Y,H/OC
1. Caught in A Lie

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I see Hiei every night! *Evil laughter* Hi! This is Reikachan14 and her bud Hiei's4gotndreamr. I didn't write this( Though I did give her many ideas on it) Hiei's4gotndreamr wrote it. She got the idea from the summary of one of my fanfics, but she didn't know it was my fanfic! What a blonde huh? It's weird though, because she's a brunette. Uh,oh she's looking at me weird and she's laughing at me. I think if I get too insulting she'll yell at me and probably try to smack me. I'm glad she's laughing. I have to post this for her because her stinking computer is screwed up. I think she messes up everyone's computer. She did that to her short stories teacher when we stayed after school... (personally I think she's a witch!) I think she's gonna get people to cast evil spells on me now! She's a freaky person huh? Just nod your head in agreement. Okay, good. I hope you enjoy her story. Please R&R, it's her first fanfic so have mercy, no flames... Otherwise we'll get her big bro to beat the crap outta you. Just joking! I have a feeling this story is going to be really good!   
  
Chapter: Caught in a Lie  
  
I lied on my back soaking in the afternoon sun. What a perfect beautiful day it was. I was almost asleep when I heard someone frantically calling my name.  
"Kurama! Kurama! Come quickly!" I recognized the voice immediately. My little brother. I jumped up immediately thinking maybe he was in trouble. When he got to me he was out of breath. He stopped and put his hands on his knees, his fox ears drooping from exhaustion.   
"What is it Riku?! Has someone hurt you," I asked, my rose whip already out. I was ready to defend my dear brother at all costs.   
"It's Kuronoe," He cried. "He's fallen ill. He passed out in the Mansion's dining room. He's running a bad fever and-  
I didn't hear the rest. I was already in a sprint heading toward the mansion.   
Kuronoe, please be all right.  
I raced through the fields where the slaves were gardening and I didn't stop running until I reached the Mansion. As I reached for the doorknob the door swung open and my sister's worried face appeared in the doorway. She simply said, "Downstairs, in the infirmary." She didn't need to say anymore.   
I ran down the one thousand and sixty-four steps skipping about eight with every step. We have six infirmary rooms in our mansion. But Miyo, my nurse from when I was still a child saw me coming down the stairs and pointed to the second door. I stepped past her and swung the door open. The sight made me shudder with fear.  
My best friend, a fellow thief, Kuronoe, had his eyes closed and he was lying on a bed with his shirt open while the doctor listened to his heart. My friend was breathing amazingly fast.  
The doctor saw me and stepped forward. "Don't worry, Kurama. He'll be fine." "What's wrong with him," I asked. "And why is he breathing so fast?"  
"He's hyperventilating. It seems he has been poisoned." "By who," I screamed.  
"We don't know. But Isei was with him when he fell unconscious. You should go talk to him." I think the doctor could see the anger on my face because he took a couple of steps back. I stepped forward and grabbed his shirt collar.  
"Let me tell you something, asshole," I shouted in the doctor's face. "If Kuronoe dies, I'll behead you personally!"  
He shuddered in fear. "But if he doesn't," he asked.   
"I'll pay you greatly," I replied. The doctor's face seemed to lighten up.   
"Oh, don't worry Kurama, sir," He said high and mighty like. "I am one of the best doctors in all of the Makai!"   
I grinned and pulled his face a few inches closer to mine. "You better be as good as you say you are," I threatened, "or else." I raised my pointer finger and put it to his neck. Still smiling, I slowly slid my finger from left to right, sending a chill down the doctor's spine.  
As I turned to leave I caught a whiff of something in the air. Was that beer? I thought.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
I had made my way back up the stairs, down the long corridor, and into the dinning room doorway. That's where I had stopped. I was staring at Isei with my arms crossed. His face was tear streaked. He was sitting at the meal table; the chair he was in was facing me.  
"I swear it wasn't me," he cried far about the fourth time.   
"Oh, yeah? Then who did," I shot back. He looked at me, hurt by my remark. Once again his eyes filled with tears. He looked down.  
"We were just sitting down, having a few drinks," he began. "Kuronoe had found the beer in the kitchen fridge. He suggested we celebrate for having such a great escape with that golden ring we stole yesterday." I cut him off there.  
"You little piece of shit! Kuronoe doesn't drink. And even if he did he would have asked me before taking the beer."  
"Kurama." I turned around to see my younger sister, Ami, leaning in the doorway, eyeing my calmly. Her long silver hair was covering her right eye, as usual. "Let him finish," she said.  
Ami hated Isei as much as I did, so her command surprised me. I studied he face for a moment and she tossed her hair and winked at me. I knew that motion. She had something up her sleeve. She knew something I didn't and was waiting to see if Isei included the little detail. She had him where she wanted him.  
I smiled and winked back. I turned around again to face Isei. "Fine! Continue," I shouted.  
He kept looking at the floor as he spoke. "Anyway, we sat down at the table here and starting talking about the escape. Kuronoe was steady gulping down the beer. I didn't want to say anything and after a while he complained of a stomachache. He passed out on the floor and that's when your nurse walked in. She brought him down to the infirmary and here we are."  
"Really," Ami asked suspiciously.  
Isei cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, really," he said.   
"Your absolutely positive there's nothing you want to add to that," Ami said as she stepped forward. I could see now she had something behind her back and Miyo was right behind her with her arms crossed. My twelve-year-old brother, Riku, was trailing behind her.  
"It's the truth," he said.   
"You lying bitch," my sister shouted as she revealed what was behind her back. It was one of the beer cans. But now it was totally empty. "The doctors had this analyzed," she said. "It has your battle poison in it!" 


	2. Tears of Joy

Disclaimer:  No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!  Anyway, this is hieis4gotndrmr saying thanks for the reviews.  I'm still using Reikichan14's computer and I probably will be until I finish my story because my computer is like DEAD!  It's only a year old!  Anyway, back to the story.  I'm sorry if it doesn't make since yet, but I promise it will after a few chapters.  The first few chapters are just explaining Kurama's and Hiei's past.  The real story hasn't even started yet.  I know what you're thinking. 'Where's Hiei?'  Don't worry, he'll show up in a little while.  One of my reviewers mentioned that Kurama wasn't acting like the sweet Kurama we all know and love.  I'm sorry.  But remember that Kurama was mean before he became a human.  In the beginning of this story, he is still a mean and hateful fox demon.  I added Ami and Riku to prove that he can indeed love.  I also want to warn readers of something that might be confusing later on in the story.  POV will change!  Sometimes it might be Kurama's or Hiei's or even third person.  It might even be Yukina's or something like that.  Just warning you.  Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up.  I've just had exams at school and I've been busy studying.  Then I had to go to my relatives and I spent a little while with them, so you see.  I haven't really had time to write.  But I hope to get the next chapter up within a week or so; I'm not making any promises, though.  Oh, and one of my other reviewers mentioned that because I didn't space out my paragraphs that my story was hard to read.  Thanx for telling me.  I'll try to remember that in the future.  Please R&R!  

Trademark Move Ch. 2:  Tears of Joy 

I couldn't help but grin.  I've never liked Isei.  He and my father used to be best friends, but even then, I didn't like him.  There's always been something I just couldn't put my finger on.  His long black hair that naturally spiked out backwards behind his head; his blood red eyes; his mysterious grin he wore, a grin that always made me think he knew something that I didn't.  All these things were disturbing to me.

But not now. We had him now. He was trapped; all his secrets revealed. He looked at Ami, helpless and pleading.  "Please ….. Ami," he pleaded.

"Shove it asshole," I shouted.  I ran to him and picked him up by his shirt collar, making his eye level even with mine.

"I didn't Kurama! I swear! Please ….. just talk to Kuronoe.  He'll tell you.  Please…just let me go," Isei screamed. 

I was sick of his pleas "I said shut up!  We can't talk to Kuronoe, because he's unconscious, thanks to you!  You can stay in the basement for now!"  We live in my father's mansion, which has four stories.  Five if you count the basement, which I was power walking to with Isei in a headlock. 

 The front door to the mansion is on the third floor.  On the third floor is the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, the treasure room, and the guest rooms.  

The fourth floor contains the thieves' rooms.  The thieves are the other demons that assist my family in stealing treasures.  There are only seven rooms, therefore I allow only my best seven, and Isei is one of them.

The fifth floor contains the family bedrooms.  Mine, my sister's, my brother's, my parent's, Kuronoe's, and my old nanny's. There's one that's empty.  We use it as a very special guest room.  After my parents died, we kept their room the same and let no one sleep in it.

The second floor is the infirmary, and the first floor is the basement, which I was now opening the door to, with Isei still struggling to get free.  We used the basement as kind of a jail.

 I tossed Isei inside, slammed the metal door, and bolted the five locks.  I knew he wouldn't try to get out in fear of me slaughtering him if he did.  But incase he was that stupid, that was okay.  The door was spirit energy proof.  He would never be able to get out unless someone opened the door for him.

I went upstairs to check on Kuronoe.  My sister was there at his bedside, running her fingers through his hair as he slept.  She was crying silently as I walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey sis," I said simply.  She looked at me trying to force a smile.  When she couldn't she started crying harder.  I held her head to me and let her cry into my chest.  I don't know how long we sat there, but I know it was a while.

As she was crying I looked down at Kuronoe, memories flooding back to me.

***Flashback***

"Um, Kurama?  Can I talk to you?"  I heard the familiar voice behind me and turned around to answer Kuronoe.

"What is it," I asked.  He hesitated to answer and I noticed he looked kind of embarrassed. 

"Well I … uh ….. I uh ….. um ….. well …

"Kuronoe, just spit it out!"  He looked at me a minute and then looked at the ground.

"Um, I don't think it's something I should just spit out," he replied.

I cocked an eyebrow studying his face.  "Kuronoe, it's me!  How difficult can this be?"  I was getting impatient.

He looked at me for a moment and then he did exactly what I said.  He spit it out.  "Can I have sex with your sister," he asked.

I just stared at him wide eyed.  Had he just asked what I think he did? They had been dating for a good five months already.  He broke the silence with, "I know how protective you are of your sister, and I know that she's a virgin and all but, ….. Kurama, I have to be honest ….. I love your sister."

It was true; I was really protective of my sister. The last guy that tried to get Ami in bed with him had suffered greatly.  I had cut it off and left him to bleed to death in the basement.  

But that last statement was the truth.  I knew Kuronoe loved my sister and vice versa, but my sister wasn't exactly "the type".  

I have admit that my sister is very attractive.  She's also not afraid to show off her stunning good looks.  Sometimes she'll even walk around with barely any cloths on and I have to give every guy that looks at her a murderous stare.  For example, when it's really hot she'll walk around in a tube top and a skirt that looks like a loincloth.  

So, I didn't know if Kuronoe was asking if he could ask her, or if they had already decided together that they wanted to, and Kuronoe was making sure it was okay with me first.

Ami always checked with me first before she did anything.  I was 863 years old and Ami was twenty years younger than me, but ever since our parents died, and my father had left me the mansion, I've acted as kind of the father. 

 My mother died 212 years ago giving birth to Riku. Riku is young for a fox demon, though.  

My father had died before that.  He was murdered by an unknown demon.  Isei and my father had been best friends even before I was born. That's the only reason he still lives with us.  If it hadn't been for that, I probably would have killed him a long time ago.

"And this is who's idea," I asked.

"Well," he said, "It's kind of both of ours.  Ami said she wants to."  

"And our you planning to use protection?"

"That's kind of up to Ami, I think," he said.  He was right.  Later that day I had talked to Ami about it.  She said she didn't want to, because she wanted a child.  I had given them permission and the next day Ami told me they had made love all night.

She got what she wanted.  A week later Miyo told her she was pregnant.  It takes different kinds of demons different amounts of time to give birth.  With a fox demon, it's four months.  Ami walked proudly until three months later she had a miscarriage. 

***End of Flashback***

 I don't think my sister has ever cried so hard in her life since then, until now.  That must have been about six months ago.  

I could feel Ami's tears soaking through my thin shirt as I hugged her.

"Oh Kurama!  I don't want Kuronoe to die.  I love him so much," my sister shouted.

"He's not going to die, Ami.  We'll take care of him," I said.

My sister stopped crying almost instantly and pulled away from me to look at my face.  I starred into her now red eyes as she said, "Kurama, do you really think Isei did this?"

I looked down at Kuronoe.  His face showed that he was in a lot of pain as he slept.  "I don't know," I said.  "We'll have to talk to Kuronoe when he comes to.  Until then, Isei is, as far as I'm concerned, the criminal, and he will pay."

* * * * *

Every day or two for about a week I would go down to the basement just to give Isei a good smack or a kick.  Sometimes my sister or my brother joined in on the fun.  We didn't bother to feed him.

Every night my sister slept in the same bed as Kuronoe with a protective arm over him.  After about two weeks of taking care of him, the doctor told us the best news I had ever heard in my life.

I was out in the field watching our slaves work when Miyo ran up to me. 

"Master Kurama! Master Kurama!"  I was sitting under the shade of a tree watching a slave get his ass wiped for refusing to work.  Miyo stepped in front of me, blocking my view.  She bent over, out of breath.

"What is it Miyo," I asked.

"It's Kuronoe! He's come to!"

I jumped up and ran to Kuronoe's bedroom, where he had been moved to about three days ago.  I stopped in the doorway where I saw my sister and Riku hugging Kuronoe; my sister was crying with joy.

Kuronoe looked up at me and smiled weakly, still very sick.  I couldn't help myself.  I ran, jumped on the bed, and wrapped my arms around Kuronoe.  Then I did something I hadn't done since my parents died.

I cried.

P/N:  Hey!!!!  It's Reikachan14 here!  Normally, this would be an author's note, but I'm not the author of this story!!!  I'm the poster!  So, this is a poster's note!  Anyways, I really liked this chapter!!!  Please review this chapter for Hieis4gotndrmr!!  She worked really hard on it!  You know she insisted to do the disclaimer, but I couldn't resist putting a little note in here from me!  By the way, if you folk (I love that word!) aren't too busy I was wondering if you could R&R some of my stuff….  They are pretty good.  I've got three YYH, works in progress, and some poetry!  Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my friend's fic!!!  I'll make sure she updates soon!!!!!!!


	3. Can You Say Baka?

Standard Disclaimer:  Hey it's Reikachan14 here, posting another chapter of my friend's story!  Please R&R!  She only has four reviews!  She needs encouragement!  Please!!!!!!!  She won't update unless she has five more reviews!  Got it?  Remember FIVE!

**Ch. 3: Can You Say Baka?**

"Well, did you," I asked for about the fourth time.

Kuronoe had been conscious for about two days now and had taken several different Makai medicines and painkillers.  He still was to weak to sit up on his own; therefore, he was propped up on one of my sister's fluffiest pillows.

"I want him to be as comfortable in his recovery as possible," she had said.  She still refused to leave his side and was now asleep beside him.

 He hesitated to answer my question, staring into his soup bowl like he had to think about it.

"Well," he said.  He stopped there to glance at the expression on my face.  I guess it wasn't to friendly, because he quickly looked down at the soup bowl again.

I sighed and said, "Kuronoe, I won't be mad, just tell me the truth.  I just want to know how this thing happened."

He sat silent for another minute or so.  Then he gulped and said in almost a whisper, "Okay, Kurama.  I…..I suggested the beer.  I'm sorry! I know it was wrong, but it was just sitting in there.  And Isei and I were so excited about stealing that treasure that we got hyper and acted stupid.  And then after a while we got thirsty and there it was. I said 'hey, why don't we try some?' Isei didn't want to at first and then I guess I changed his mind, because before I knew it I had drank the whole can and was going for a second and then a third and……

I cut him off there, "Kuronoe, shut up!"  He obeyed and kept his mouth shut.  "I'm not mad, but I do have a question for you.  If you suggested the beer then how did Isei's battle poison get in the cans?"

He stared at my blankly.  "Kurama, what are you talking about?"  There came a low moan from my sister as she buried her face further into Kuronoe's bare chest, and tightened her grip around his waste.

"Kuronoe, when you fell unconscious the doctor had those cans analyzed.  They had Isei's battle poison in them!"

"They did?"  He was really clueless!  I nodded sharply at him and he cocked an eyebrow.  My sister moaned again and Kuronoe weakly set his uneaten soup down on the table next to him.  He hugged my sister and began rubbing his fingers through her hair.  He looked like he was thinking really hard.

"I knew it! Isei did it! He tried to kill you….."

"Kurama, calm down man,"  Kuronoe said to me.  "You'll wake your sister."  He glared his eyes at me and continued.  "Isei wouldn't do that, Kurama.  He's my friend.  Besides, what reason would he have to do that," he asked.

"Then how else would it get in there," I shouted.  This was really beginning to piss me off.

He looked down at my sister, not daring to meet my eye.  He was hiding something!

"There's something…..I haven't told you," he said.

"Oh?"

"When I went to get the beer I remember thinking how I didn't want to get drunk because I thought you'd be mad at me.  So I opened the beer and set them in the sink.  I pored half of each one out and filled them up with water, thinking it might help," he said.  He continued in a whisper obviously realizing how stupid he sounded.

"After I did that I noticed a dark blue package container looking thing.  It looked really cool and it smelled good so I….. I….." He stopped there and looked at everything but my eyes.

"You what," I asked.

"No! You'll just laugh at me."

"It's either that or I smack you for wasting my time that I could be using to steal treasures and murder weaklings!"

He looked up at me, sighed, and then continued. FINALLY!!

"I poured it in my can.  Not Isei's! Just mine!  I didn't know what it was but it smelled really good and tasted even better.  Well Kurama, something in my head just told me that I just had to try it.  So I did."

I just stared at him dumfounded. My head kind of tilted as I said, "Kuronoe."  I leaned in closer and gave him a fake smile and said very sharply, "That is THE. MOST. STUPID. THING. I'VE. EVER. HEARD."

He ducked his head for a moment, then looked back up at me.  After a moment our lips began to quiver and we both burst into laughter.

Ami and I spent the next two days planning a get well party for Kuronoe.  It was Riku's idea originally but Ami's the one who carried out the plans.

 "Hey Ami," Riku had said to my sister.  "I have an idea!"  My sister was sitting in Kuronoe's lap with her forehead against his, turning to kiss him on the cheek or gently on the lips every minute or so.  He still had trouble sitting up but was getting better.

My sister had turned smiling at Riku.  "What is it Riku?"

"I've got an idea," he exclaimed.

"Yes, you just said that," teased Kuronoe.  Riku stuck out his tongue and Kuronoe just smiled as my sister tilted his head up for another light kiss.

"What is it Riku? I'm listening," I said from my chair beside the couple's bed.  

Riku faced me with glee as he spilled his plan out to me.  "Well, since Kuronoe is getting better and everything I think we should have a party for him.  We could invite everybody.  Even Isei!"

I smiled when he said Isei's name.  We had all apologized for jumping to conclusions and given him a big meal that I don't think I could have finished if I tried.  But Isei ate every last bite like he hadn't eaten in ages, even though it had only been two weeks.  He was now sound asleep in his room where he'd been since about noon yesterday.  It was now almost noon again already.

Riku went on, "We could have a bonfire and lots of food.  And Ami could show off her singing talent with a concert!"

Ami jumped off the bed and grabbed my brother around the waist swinging him around in circles.  "Oh, Riku!  Your so brilliant, brilliant, BRILLIANT!!!"  It was pretty funny seeing my tough, athletic, smart sister act like a crazed teenager again.   Then she suddenly dropped Riku right on his ass and gasped.  

She turned to me all excited and asked, "Kurama, can Hina come, too?"

I cocked an eyebrow.  "I don't recall saying yes to this party yet."

"Oh, Kurama, please?!"  I looked at my sister's pleading eyes and pouting lips.  Then I looked to my left and then to my right seeing that Kuronoe and Riku had the same look on their faces, begging me to say yes.

What could I do?  I said yes.

So here I was helping Miyo in the kitchen.  The party was to start at seven, which was in two hours.  Ami had spent all of yesterday cleaning, dusting, and putting up decorations.  

She was now upstairs trying on dresses in front of Kuronoe, making him pick out the one that looked best on her.  I smiled to myself as I put punch on the table.  She was going to sing a few songs tonight.  

My sister has a great voice.  Every guy that has ever met Ami has drooled over her incredibly sexy, seductive voice.  But when she sings, it's a different story.  I've actually seen guys cry when she stops.  It's pathetic.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as I heard a loud knock at the front door.  Miyo went answer it and I walk over as well.  As Miyo opened the door I was shocked to see who was there.

It was a beautiful young ice maiden with sea green hair and pinkish red eyes.  She wore a million dollar smile.  She was a little shorter than Isei and had a beautiful figure.  

"Um, hi Kurama," she said a little shyly.

I knew my eyes were huge as I tried to remember who she was.  I must have known her.  She obviously knew me.


	4. Good and Bad News

Disclaimer: No I don't own YuYu Hakusho, although I've talked to Hiei a lot

recently.  Alright, I know I said I wouldn't post until I get at least three reviews.  I only got two, but one of them was so good and so friendly, I just had to go ahead and post.  I want to say thanks to that reviewer. Thank you Turin!  This is the longest chapter I've written so far and I hope y'all like it.  I worked long and hard on this chapter and finished in less than a week, a record for me!  Haha!  Anyway, enjoy!

**Ch.4: Good and Bad News**

I looked the girl up and down.  I think I was making her nervous because she began to blush.  The same question kept racing through my mind.  Who was she?

My question was answered by Miyo's voice.  "Master Kurama, aren't you going to invite Ms. Hina inside?

Hina! How could I have forgotten?!  "Oh, yes!  Please come in Hina!"  I opened the door a little wider and she stepped inside.  I shut the door behind her.

"Thank you," she said in a whisper.  She was a very timid girl.

"Would you like something to eat," I asked.

"No thanks."  I could barley hear her.

She looked at me and then ducked her head to look at the ground.  It wasn't until Miyo elbowed me that I realized I was once again staring at her.

"Um, Ami is in Kuronoe's room changing in front of him for the party and—

I realized what I said as Hina gasped, covered her mouth, and blushed beet red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," I practically yelled.  "That didn't come out right!  She's trying on dresses and she's going to let Kuronoe pick out the best one for the party.  You can head up there if you like."

Hina nodded and started up the stairs.

_You're such an idiot, Kurama!_ I thought to myself.

"Smooth Fox," Miyo said, patting me on the back.  "Real smooth."

I went back to the kitchen to finish up with the food.  Not long after that I heard an excited shriek from the top floor.  I knew it was my sister, excited by Hina's arrival.  Only Ami could shriek loud enough it's heard two floors down.

By eight o'clock the party was in full swing.  I swear half of the Makai was there.  I was sitting at a table playing Poker with Four snake demons, two wind demons, and a dog demon with one nasty attitude.  

He was getting on my nerves.  Every time he lost he accused everyone of cheating.  I finally called a guard to come get him when he pulled out a small gun.  

When I got tired of Poker I went to go check on Riku.  He was in the dinning room making out with a cat demon that was way to old for him.  I think she was drunk.  I didn't say anything.  I pretended not to notice as I went up stairs to check on Kuronoe and bring him a soda.

He was propped up in bed, laughing and talking with Ami, Hina, and Isei.  Ami was once again sitting in Kuronoe's lap, but that's not what surprised me.  

Hina was sitting in Isei's lap!  I guess Ami must have heard me gasp, because she turned around and smiled.  She winked at me and motioned for me to join them.

I walked over and took a seat next to the bed.  I glanced up at Isei long enough to see him steal a quick kiss from Hina.  She giggled and pretended to push him away.

I gave Ami a questioning look.  She gave me a look back that said 'I'll explain later'.  

"Well Kurama," I heard Kuronoe say.  "What do you think of your sister's dress?"  Ami stood up and began spinning in circles.  The dress was sparkling red and reached halfway down her thighs.  She wore knee high, black boots with no heels.  She didn't like heels.

"You look spectacular Sis," I said.

"Why thank you," Ami said and bent down to kiss my cheek.

I looked over at Hina and smiled.  "And you also look wonderful, Hina!"  

"Thank you," she said.  She was wearing an ankle length light blue dress with slit all the way up her right leg.  It stopped just below her hip, revealing her beautiful velvet skin.  Her white heels were so tall they made her look like she was walking on the top of her toes.

Isei left to get Hina a coke.  I smiled to myself as the two girls went deep into conversation, while Kuronoe listened from his bed.  

It was so hard to believe Hina and Ami were best friends.  They were so different.    Ami was such a tomboy, only wearing dresses on very special occasions.  She was smart, very athletic, and outspoken.

Hina on the other hand was quiet, shy, and a little on the ditsy side.  But like my mother always said, opposites attract.  But there was one thing they had in common.  They were both radiantly beautiful.

"Hey Ami," said a voice from the doorway.  I looked over a saw it was Riku.  "It's eight thirty.  You singing or what?"

Kuronoe gave her a good luck kiss and Ami headed for the door.  When she got there she glanced at Riku and started giggling.

"What," he asked.

"Why Riku!  I didn't know you wore lipstick," she said.

Riku cocked an eyebrow and wiped his lips.  There was bright pink lipstick all over his mouth.  He turned red and tried to explain himself to Ami.  Big mistake!

"Well, see, I was making out with this cat demon.  She was really pretty and—

My sister cut him off by laughing some more.  As she proceeded to walk out the door she grabbed his chin and looked him in the eye.  "You boys and your hormones!"

I knew that look.  Can you say blackmail?

Ami stepped up to the mic with her usual cocky smile.  "So, what do y'all want to hear?"  Everybody started yelling to her at once.  "Alright, everybody quiet!  One at a time.  I'll take five suggestions and we'll vote from those!"

When she had her five suggestions, she had Miyo tell her which one to sing.  Her voice was beautiful as always.  Riku and I had a bet going on how long before all the boys started drooling.

Riku said by the second stanza.  I said the moment she stepped up to the mic.

Well, I won the bet.

After the song, she told the drooling audience that the next song was a slow song.  "I was picked out by my boyfriend."

When the song started everyone paired up with a partner and began to slow dance.  As Ami's voice filled the room, I noticed Kuronoe was right.  Her voice was perfect for this song.

Look at me

You may think you see who I really am

But you'll never know me

Every day

It's as if I play a part

Now I see 

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow I will show the world

What's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see 

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be free to fly

That burns with the need to know the reason why

Why must we all conceal

What we think

How we feel?

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

Everybody clapped and cheered as Ami bowed.  She never curtsied.  

As she started to walk off the stage, a group of teenagers pushed her back on.  All at once people started chanting together "One more time!  One more time!"  Ami hesitated for a moment and then spoke.  "Okay, one more."

The crowd cheered and stomped their feet.  They all wanted another slow song.  Ami seemed clueless to what to sing next, so I stepped up onto the stag and walked to the mic.  "I know exactly what my sister should sing next!  Riku, go open Kuronoe's window."

Riku looked at me blankly for a moment and then took off into the mansion.  Once I saw the window open, I began talking again.  "Ami," I said, putting my arm around her shoulders.  "Sing the song from your heart."

She smiled, knowing exactly what I was talking about.  I walked off the stage as Ami got herself situated.  She whispered something to the band behind her, and once again demons everywhere paired up.

My sister spoke into the mic, "Kuronoe, baby, this one's for you.  And she began the sweet melody.

And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Ya I try to believe you,  
But I don't  
  
When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
I don't know how to feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day  
  
It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just do  
  
Gimme a lil time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
I don't know how to feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day  
  
And I know I'm not ready,  
Maybe tomorrow  
  
And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Ya I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
Tomorrow it may change 

Tomorrow it may change

Tomorrow it may change

Tomorrow it may change

        When everybody clapped and cheered, I didn't think I've ever heard anything so loud.  The music was beautiful.  The song was perfect.

        Ami received flowers from a few demons, hugged some demons, and laughed with some demons.

        But when Ami came off the stage she had a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.  She walked up to me and embraced me in a hug.  "Thank you so much," she said, "For picking that song."  She pulled away and kissed my on the lips.

        She stepped back and started walking to Kuronoe's room.  As she walked away, I noticed something different; something about her walk.  It wasn't her usual cocky and confident walk.  It was, but it also had something else added to it.  It was pride.

        I smiled to myself.  I started walking back to the mansion to tell Ami how proud I was of her. 

Kuronoe had fallen asleep after complementing Ami on her beautiful voice.  Ami, Riku, Miyo, and I had all worked together to clean up the mess from the party.  Hina and Isei even stopped flirting long enough to help a little.

        By two A.M., an hour after the party ended, everybody was too tired to clean.  Everybody headed for bed except me.  I did one last walk around outside with my rose whip, making sure everyone was gone.  Then I started searching the house.  Everybody was gone, so by three, I was heading up to the fifth floor to go to bed.  I started doing my usual knocks on the doors to make sure everybody was in their rooms.

        When I got to my sister's door, I stopped.  I heard the bed squeaking hard and movement inside.  I listened for a moment thinking maybe Ami was just climbing into bed; but the noise didn't stop.

        I cracked the door open and peeked inside.  There was not one, but two bodies under the covers.  I smiled to myself thinking it was only my sister and Kuronoe once again making love.

        I had become so used to the idea of them together it didn't bother me anymore.  They did it so often they didn't even ask me anymore.  They didn't need to.  I knew how much my sister wanted a child.

        I started to close the door when something hit me.  Kuronoe was sick!  He couldn't even sit up yet! 

I cracked the door and peeked inside again.  Then I saw an all to familiar outfit on the floor.  Dark blue pants, white shirt, black jacket, red belt.  

        It was Isei!  Isei was screwing my sister!  I was about to swing the door open and rip it off, but someone grabbed my arm.  The demon reached over and shut the door, and then turned and slapped me.

        It took me a second to realize it was Ami.  "What the hell do you think you're doing," she whispered to me.

        I looked at her stunned.  I took me a minute to get the words out of my mouth.  "Who's screwing in your bed?!"

        "Come with me.  I'll explain."  She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the special guest room.  I sat on the bed as Ami closed the door.  

        "Notice anything missing from this room," she asked me.  I looked around at the empty room.  I knew exactly what was missing.

        "Hina," I stated, realizing what was coming.

        "Yes.  Well, Kurama, when I asked you earlier if she could spend the night, I wasn't asking for me."  She put her hair, that's always covering half her face, behind her ear; something she only does when she's nervous.

        "Who were you asking for," I asked, already knowing the answer.  I guess it was the way I said it, because my sister realized I knew.                               

        "Kurama, please don't be angry.  I meant to explain to you earlier that they're dating now.  They've been dating for about a month."

        "A month!" I shouted, not caring if I woke everyone in the entire mansion.

        "Kurama, she loves him.  And he loves her.  I know it's a little soon, but I'm sorry."

        "Ami," I said.  "Isn't she a little young for him?"  Hina was younger than Ami; and Ami was a good six hundred years younger than Isei.  To me, that was just sick.

        Ami looked at me, but didn't say anything.  "And something else," I said.  "What are they doing in your bed?  From what you told me, I understand that you knew they were going to do this."

        "I know, Kurama, but I couldn't just let them sleep in here.  I mean look at this room!  I don't know why we call it the special guest room.  There's nothing special about it except that it's on the top floor!"

        I didn't say anything; I just looked at her.

        "Besides," she said while looking at the ground, pretending to have a sudden interest in her fingernails, "My room is way more romantic."

        I couldn't help but bust out with laughter. "Your room, romantic," I said between laughter.  "To who?  Hopefully note Isei.  I would hope he wouldn't be attracted to posters of grown men!"

        Ami glared at me, letting her hair fall naturally in front of her right eye; I sign that told me to stop laughing.  I shut up, and covered my mouth with my hands.

        She turned to open the door and said to me, "I'm going to bed now.  Don't you dare bother them!"  

Three weeks later Kuronoe did something I thought he'd never do again.  He sat up in bed.  We were all so happy for him.  His recovery was going quite slow, but at least he was getting better.

Kuronoe was sitting on the edge of the bed talking with me when Ami walked in.  Tears were streaking her face, and she was covering her mouth. 

 She walked over to me and said, "Kurama, you'll never guess what happened."  She said it so quietly I could barely hear her.  

"What is it," I asked.  She sat in my lap and buried her face in my chest.

"It's Hina," she said in a whisper.  "She's pregnant."

I was clueless.  "Is there something wrong with that," I asked. 

She nodded and looked up at me.  "She has twins."  

"Well, how long does it take an ice maiden to have a baby," Kuronoe asked.

"The same as a fire demon.  Three months."

"Damn," Kuronoe said.  "That's fast."

"That's not the problem."  Ami was starting to cry harder.

"Then what's the problem," I asked, confused.

She took a deep breath, trying to stop crying.  Then she replied, "Kurama, she can't keep them.  They're to be killed at birth if they're fire demons."

Kuronoe and I looked at each other; both shocked by what we just heard.  "Don't worry, Ami," Kuronoe said, taking Ami, in his arms.  "There's a chance they could both come out ice maidens."

"No Kuronoe," Ami said, starting to cry again.  "They ran some tests on her.  There's a boy and a girl.  The boy is a fire demon!"

A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed!  Oh, and for the stupid people out there, thick skin means that she doesn't let mean things people say get to her.  Yes, I actually had someone ask me what that meant one time.  Baka! Review!  I'm serious this time.  I want at least three reviews.  I'm not asking for much.  I don't even care if all three reviews are from the same person, just as long as I get them.  No reviews, no post!

P/N:  Hey hey hey!!!!  It's Reikachan14, the **POSTER** of this story!  Remember I only post the story and that I **DID NOT** write this story!!!!!  Well, didn't you like this?  I did, that's for sure!  ^_^ 

I helped Hieis4gotndreamr (the author of this story!)  pick out some of the song!  Don't you just love the selections to death?  ^_^ It's so wonderful!!!!!  

        Hehehehehe, our school is having a talent show!!!!   Finally, our band is going to have practice!  We're going to tryout!!!  We can make it!  I'm being optimistic here but bear with me!  ^_^  I help write most our lyrics!!!!  I'm the vocals too!  Wish us luck!!  Tryouts are only a couple weeks away!!!!!!


	5. Remembering Father

**Ch.5: Remembering Father**

Disclaimer:  No I don't own YuYu Hakusho.  Hieis4gotndreamr here.  I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided against it.  This chapter was going to include a very important part of the story.  But I'm going to tease you because I'm not getting reviews.  I'm only posting this chapter, because of my friends that truly do read it.  You better review, because the next chapter will be really good, I promise.

All Isei did was pace around the mansion out of nervousness.  It was decided.  The fire demon was to be killed at birth.  Fire demons were forbidden in the Maiden clan.  

But the more I heard this news, the more I thought it was for the best.  The little thing would be hated everywhere, even in the fire demon clan.  Fire demons didn't allow anyone who wasn't a pure fire demon.  He couldn't go anywhere else because almost every race of demon feared fire demons.

But there was still one question rolling around in my mind.  I was in the kitchen drinking a soda and leaning against the counter while Miyo washed the dishes.  Suddenly she turned off the water and asked me, "Kurama, honey, is there something on your mind?  You look stressed."

"Actually, yeah," I replied.  "About the whole Hina being pregnant thing, why doesn't she just kill the boy before it's born to save her some trouble?"

Miyo looked pensive, as she wiped off her wet hands and leaned against the sink.  "Well," she said, "Ice maidens think different than us, Kurama.  They're very religious.  For as long as I can remember, there has been a belief in their clan that says, 'If a child shall die before birth, than it has never lived.'

 " It means that if an ice maiden should have a miss carriage or an abortion, than the child never really had life.  If they never had life, than they never had a soul.  In their beliefs if a child dies before birth, their soul is lost forever.  They believe that a child's soul is in an inescapable world that it cannot leave until birth.  If the child dies before birth, than the soul is lost forever.  That's why you never hear about them having abortions."

I cocked an eyebrow.  I had never heard that before.  Just then, Isei sprang into the room.  He grabbed his boots, out of breath, and began frantically putting them on.

"Where are you going, Isei," I asked.

He finished putting his boots on and turned to face me. "Hina's coming over for a little while.  I'm going to get her; I don't want her to have to walk all the way here by herself.  Especially in her condition!"

He turned, raced out the door, and disappeared.

Miyo and I both smiled.  It had already been two months and a week.  _Only three weeks to go! I thought.  _ He is going to be a great father!_  _

Little did I know I was totally wrong on that last thought.

Three days later, Miyo made a huge dinner to celebrate Hina's baby shower.  We were all laughing, joking, and eating like pigs.  Everyone, even Kuronoe, was at the table.  For a week he had been able to walk around, sit down, and stand up by himself.  

He was not allowed to run or go outdoors.  We didn't want him getting any further injuries.  Although, we were going to let him go outside for a little jog in a couple days, just to see if he was strong enough.

He wanted to go on our next robbery in a couple weeks.  I watched him eat, while he talked to my sister.  He was so happy.  I was so glad he was finally getting stronger.  

I was shaken out of my trance, when I noticed everyone was laughing.  Kuronoe and Riku were both laughing so hard, I thought they would both fall over.  Riku was sitting next to me and leaned on my shoulder, still laughing.  When everyone had settled down a bit, I asked, "What was everybody laughing at?"

I guess I shouldn't have done that, because everyone busted out into another fit of laughter.  Finally, Kuronoe got enough control to point at Riku.

"That was great, Riku," one of my fourth floor demons said.

"What? What was great," I asked again.

"Gosh, Kurama!  You should really stop slipping in and out of those dazes.  You miss everything good!" my sister commented.

"Tell it again, Lil' Rik!" Isei said.  I hated when he called him that. 

 So did Riku, who gave him an evil look, before saying, "Okay!  Listen, Kurama.  It's called Everybody's Responsibility.  This is a story about four people – Everybody, Somebody, Anybody, and Nobody.   There was an important job to be done, and Everybody was asked to do it.  Everybody was sure Somebody would do it.  Anybody could have done it, but Nobody did it.  Somebody got angry about that, because it was Everybody's job.  Everybody thought Anybody could do it, but Nobody realized Everybody wouldn't do it.

It ended that Everybody blamed Somebody when Nobody did what Anybody could have done."

I couldn't help myself.  I burst into laughter.  When I couldn't stop, everyone else starting laughing.

"That means little boys like you should clean your rooms, instead of making the nanny do it," Ami said to Riku.  Miyo smiled.

The shower was great.  Hina sure did eat like she was feeding three demons.  She wasn't her usual smiley self, though.  No one could really blame her.  I invited her to spend the next few days with us.

Isei and Ami had to help her up the stairs after dinner.

After three days, the doctor said I could take Kuronoe outside with me to the fields.

We walked the full length of our fenced in backyard, fifteen acres.  When we got to the fence, we went for a little jog in the open field.

After the jog, we sat down to admire the view.  As I looked out into the sunset, something hit me.  I realized how much was thrown on me, when my parents died.  I was left with the family fortune and all the land.  I own one tenth of the Makai.  I had the responsibility to train Riku and raise him, to protect Ami.

I had the responsibility to steal without getting caught, to choose the best demons for stealing, and the responsibility…to be strong.  

That last thought really hit me.  My father was one of the greatest rulers in all of Makai, and I was to take his place.  Though, I knew no matter how hard I tried, I could never be as strong as my father.

Then suddenly, it all came back to me.  How I watched my father die.

***Flashback***

My father lied in my lap, coughing up blood.

"Please Father!  Hang on, the doctor is coming."

He smiled at me weakly, and brought his hand to my chin.  "It's all yours now, Kurama.  I leave it to you."

"No, Dad," I said.  "You're going to be to fine, just hold on!"

"Kurama, take care of your sister and mother.  Tell your mother to name the child Riku."  

I shook my head as the tears began to fall.  With that, his hand dropped, and he took one final breath.  He was gone.

"No," I screamed.  "You can't die!  You just got well!"  I hugged his limp body to me and balled.  Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of black zoom by about thirty feet away.  It was going to fast for me to catch.  I knew it was my father's murderer.

I laid his body down and stood and faced where I had seen the flash.  "I'll kill you, you fucking son of a bitch!!  You won't get away with this!  I'll KILL YOU if it's the last thing I ever do!"

***End of Flashback***

My father had just gotten over being poisoned, when he died.

We never found out who killed my father, but a couple months later, my mother died giving birth to Riku.  Ami, Miyo, and I worked together to raise him.

I looked over at Kuronoe.  He had fallen asleep, meaning I would have to carry him back to the mansion.  That didn't bother me, as long as he was okay.

**P/N:  **Hey friends!!!!  This is Reikachan14 here!  You know I always have to open my big mouth to say something right?  Of course I do!!  Well, Hieis4gotndreamr now has her own account and we COULD HAVE moved this fic to hers, but she's afraid that she'll lose her reviews.  Let me tell you, she is partial to those reviews!  So make her happy and review!!!   I'm partial to reviews also, the few that I get…  Hehehe, well until the next chapter, of which my good friend has already started, ja ne!


	6. A Tragic Day

**Ch. 6: A Tragic Day**

Disclaimer:  If I owned YuYu Hakusho, Hiei would bow to my every wish, but unfortunately I don't.  But in this story, I have control!! DUN, DUN, DUN!!!  Well, y'all probably don't believe, but on the first part of this chapter I had no idea what I was typing.  I didn't even know what I wrote until I read it!

Anyway: Thanks Beverly, for your review!  I'll try to update faster!

Thank you InuShemeeko for your review!  Yes, the Yusuke getting sick thing happens later.  The first ten chapters or so will be explaining Kurama's and Hiei's past.  The real story hasn't really started yet, but it will soon.

P/N:  GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!!  I am soooooo sorry to all of you!!!  In my rush to get to school I posted the wrong chapter!!!!  Gah!  I'm so ashamed!  I really didn't mean to!!!!!  Please forgive me!!!!  It was 7:00 and my bus came around 7:05, but I needed to post because I promised Hieis4gotndreamr and she promised you she'd have it up by Tuesday!  So, I hope you accept my apology, and here's the SIXTH, not seventh, SIXTH chapter.

"Ouch, oh, oww!!!"  That's all we had been hearing all day.  Hina went into to labor and was in an extraordinary amount of pain.  

Kuronoe volunteered to keep Riku busy, so he wouldn't come downstairs.  Isei was too nervous to come down and see he children born.  He was probably pacing in his bedroom.  Some father!

"Don't you fucking touch me!" I never thought someone as small as Hina could scream so loud.  Ami had been right beside her for the whole thirteen hours, but now the first one was coming. 

"I said don't touch me!  OUCH!!!" I was forced to sit outside the door, which didn't bother me.  Her screams were loud enough outside the door.  I couldn't imagine being beside the poor girl.

I could here Miyo calmly telling Hina how to breathe, to try to relax, that it would be over soon.  A few moments later, I heard the first one cry.  

"It's the fire demon," the guard shrieked.  "Take it away!"  

Hina was now pleading with the guard.  "No, please, let me hold my baby!"  The door opened, revealing a demon guard holding a naked male baby upside down, by the leg.  It screamed and cried, still covered in blood, but as he put it in the clear container, it stopped crying.

The guard walked back into the room, after setting the container on a near by chair.  Through the glass, the child stared straight at me.  

As I stared back a wave of guilt hit me.  The thing would die soon, and it didn't even know.  It had barely lived, and it was to be killed.  It was innocent, had commented no crimes, except being born the wrong race. 

I don't know how long we stared at each other, but the silence of the hall was broken by a gentle spraying sound.  The baby giggled softly as I realized what happened.  It peed on the wall of the 2 by 3 glass box.  

I smiled to myself. _Yes, so innocent, yet so devilish._

Almost two hours later there was another cry.  The girl had witnessed her cold new world.  Miyo came out, with a smile on her face.  "Six pounds, seven ounces," was all she said.  They didn't bother to weigh the boy.  It didn't matter.

Now the guard from earlier and another guard came for the child.  I took one last look at the forbidden child.  Something caught my attention.  It had red eyes, just like his father.  It also had the same black hair. 

 Then, it was gone, crying once again.  The guards had hauled it off to who knows where.  They had gotten what they came for.  The only reason they came, was to make sure no one made off with the child.  

Miyo put a hand on my shoulder and looked at the door.  I took that as my que to enter, so I did.

Ami was sitting on the side of the bed, while a silently crying Hina, held the girl.  I walked up to them and asked, "Well, what's her name?"

Hina thought for a moment, and then running her fingers through the girl's very thin sea green hair, said, "Yukina.  I've always loved that name."  Then, she looked up at my sister and added, "Yukina Ami."

I went upstairs, to inform Chicken-ass that he was now officially a father.  When I got to his room, it was empty.

I went across the hall, to Kuronoe's room, but it was only Riku.  "Riku, where are Isei and Kuronoe?"  

"Outside fighting about something," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.  I raced down the stairs, having no idea where outside I was going.  There was a lot of "outside" outside my mansion.  

As I slung open the front door, I heard yelling in the backyard. _Isei, you better not be fighting Kuronoe physically!_  As I rounded the corner, I saw Kuronoe with his finger in Isei's face.  Isei had a very angry expression on his face.  It was clear, by Kuronoe's yelling, that they were just arguing.  

I backed up behind the wall to hear what they were saying.  This is what I heard.

"You can't leave!  You're their father!  And what about Hina, what will she think!"

"Why don't you mind your own business, Kuronoe!  Besides, I won't be 'their' father for long!  I'll be her father!"

"You're still a father, Isei!  Hina needs you!"

"Look, I never meant for her to get pregnant, alright!"

"But, she did, Isei!  And it's your fault!"

"It's not my fault the condom fell off!"

I really wasn't expecting that one.  I stepped out from my hiding place, and started walking toward them.  "What's going on here?"

They both looked surprised to see me, but Kuronoe answered me.  "The little bitch is leaving!"

"What do you mean leaving?  Where're you going, Isei?"

"Why don't you mind your own business, fox boy!"

I took a few steps closer, so I was in Isei's face.  "This is my business.  You live in my house.  You got your girlfriend pregnant in my house!  You girlfriend had your twins in my house!  Now answer my question!"

Isei had an angry pouting look on his face as he said, "I'm running away.  Hina will be better off without me."

I looked at him questioningly.  "You're going to miss the big robbery tomorrow."

"I don't care," was all he said.

My face went stern and serious, as I said, "Once you leave Isei, I never want you coming back.  Ever!  I never want to see you on my land ever again.  If I ever do, I will not hesitate to kill you.  I will not allow a coward on my land!  Is that understood?"

Isei nodded.  "Then get out, you bastard!"

He turned a sped away like a lightning bolt.  That's the last time I ever saw him.

"Are you sure, Kuronoe," I asked.

"Kurama, please.  I've been on my feet for a month now. Don't worry.  Besides, we've been planning this robbery for weeks now."

Kuronoe and I were getting dressed in my room.  We had to put on clothes we could move easily in.  This would be mine and Kuronoe's first robbery, with just us, since Kuronoe got sick.

"But, are you sure you don't want to wait awhile?"

"Kurama, I'm fine," Kuronoe said, while putting on his good luck pendant.  I can't remember a time when he left the mansion without it.

It was getting close to dark when we headed out.  We had both stretched our muscles and warmed up for the run.

"Be careful," was all Miyo said.  

"We will, don't worry," we said in unison.

Riku came up to me and gave me hug.  I patted him on the back and told him to behave.

He approached Kuronoe for a hug, and I swear I thought he was going to squeeze him to death.  "Bring us back something good," Riku said.  Kuronoe laughed and patted his back.

Then they pulled away from each other and Ami approached.  She had nervous tears in her eyes.  Kuronoe smiled and pulled her into passionate kiss.  It must have lasted a good five minutes.  My sister finally pulled away and whispered in Kuronoe's ear.

"I love you."

"Ditto," he said.

"Come back to us safely."

"I will."  And we were off.

We sprinted through the fields, the valley, all the way to the castle, our destination.  We approached in a cautious crouch.  There were guards everywhere in the front.  

We snuck around to the back through the edge of the woods.  Once again, guards everywhere.  We made a slow approach until we were behind the main guards at the door.  We quickly snapped their necks and entered.  There was a long corridor, with strange pictures on the walls.  They were all in black and white, with very…odd backgrounds.  

I tried not to stare at the one with the pretty old looking demons getting it on, as we reached another room.  Kuronoe slyly made his way to the vault, as I started snapping some guard necks in our way.  As I laid down the last dead body, I heard the vault click and open.  I started walking over to the vault, when I heard movement above my head.

"Damnit!  Kuronoe, speed things up a bit.  We're being watched!"  There was a Watch Bat hanging from the ceiling, and it saw us.  If it made any noise, we were screwed.  

Well, of course, it screeched!  Kuronoe grabbed what we came for, a crystal orb worth millions, and we took off.

The bat went one way and we went the other.  We headed toward the front, knowing it was probably our best bet.  We knocked down guards and maids and anything else in our get away route.  We finally busted through the big double doors, and hauled ass.  We didn't stop to fight, because we knew soon there would be too many to handle.

As we entered to woods, I dropped a seed that would instantly sprout into fatal shoots of bamboo, if stepped on.  I heard it sprout as a guard took his last breath.  Every few steps, I would drop another.

After a while, the guards started shooting weird forms of spirit energy our way.  We dodged them, this way and that.  Then, one hit Kuronoe's pendant and it fell to the ground.

Kuronoe turned back to retrieve it.  "No, Kuronoe, leave it, keep running!"  

"But, I need it," he shouted back.  I stopped to wait for him, but the most dreaded thing happened.  He stepped on one of my seeds!

"KURONOE!!!"  I started back for him, but he stopped me.

I watched in horror as my trap began to grow, my best friend being impaled by shoots of bamboo.  Crimson water began to flow, staining the ground, and haunting my mind.  I couldn't do anything, and I hated that feeling.  Yet even throughout his excruciating pain he could still shout, "No, Kurama!  Leave me!"

So I did, and I still didn't stop, even after I had long since lost the guards.  When I finally did, I was in the middle of an open field.  I dropped to my knees and silently cried.  I didn't turn back to get him.  There was no doubt in my mind; Kuronoe was gone.

I didn't want to go home with that news, but I knew I had to.  I slowly, sulking, made my way to the mansion, with my "prize" in my hands. I held Ami and Riku in my arms as I told them.  We all cried together.

A/N:  Hey, Hieis4gotndreamr here!  I hope you liked this chapter.  Just to let you know, this story might start being posted under my name, because my computer is no longer dead!  J  Just to let you know, I think the real story will start by chapter eleven!  I plan to have Yusuke/Keiko, Hiei/OC, maybe Kurama/Botan, and possibly, Kuwabara/Yukina!  Let me know what you think I should do!  Remember to R&R please!!!!!!!

Oh, I don't own the robbery scene from the part where they start getting chased up to the part where Kuronoe gets killed and tells Kurama to run.  I got that from the Yuyu Hakusho movie.  The rest of that scene, and the treasure, are mine.  I couldn't remember what the treasure was in the movie, so I used my own.  Reikachan14 helped me come up with the idea.

Now I will hand this thing over to Reikachan14 for the posters note!  Once again, please R&R for me!  Thanks!  

**P/N:**  Hey Again, it's me.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  It's amazing isn't it?  Well, please review!!!!!  And tell your friends!


	7. Chain Reaction

Disclaimer:  No, I don't own it…

A/N:  Hey!  I'm back!!! Sorry it took so long.  I had a huge writers' block and I've been really busy with school.  I know that's not a good excuse when I have faithful readers dying for my next chapter.  But, to make it to all of you by making this chapter extra long!!!  It's almost 4 thousand words!  That's the longest chapter I have ever written.

I have to give some credit to Reikachan14 on this chapter.  She wrote Kurama's speech and Riku's speech.  She also helped me choose a song for Ami to sing.  Thanks Reika!!! I love you girl!  Oh, and she also came up with the title for this chapter and came up with the last name for Kurama's family.  Okay, I'll let you read now!  Enjoy!

**Ch 7:  Chain Reaction**

We had the funeral two days later.  We didn't have a body, so we just put some of his old things in the coffin.  I put in his favorite treasure; we had stolen it together a few years back.

A few demons brought pieces of paper with speeches to say good-bye.  Ami had a little to say and so did Riku.  I was still thinking on it.

As I was getting dressed for the ceremony, someone tapped me on the shoulder.  I turned around to see Riku with a puffy tear streaked face.  He could barely get the words out as he asked me, "Are…are you…gonna say…something for…Kur…Kuronoe."  The poor thing was crying so hard, he could barely talk at all.

I didn't reply; I just stared.  It was at that second I noticed something about my little brother that scared me.  He was so different.  He didn't have Ami's confidence or thick skin.  He didn't have my strength or courage.  He didn't have my dad's optimism or his slyness.  He didn't have my mother's happy go lucky attitude or her down to Earth nature.

            He didn't have any of it.  Hell, he didn't even look like us.  We all have gold eyes, while Riku has blue eyes.  We all have silver hair, while his hair is more on the blonde side.  We were all rather tall, while Riku, I think, had stopped growing at five foot four.

            He even handled his emotions differently.  Like with Kuronoe's death.

Ami would cry off and on for a couple of weeks.  Then she would realize it wasn't getting her anywhere, and she'd move on.  She would try to forget Kuronoe and move on with her life.  I'd probably do the same.

But, not Riku.  Kuronoe's death had already left a crater in his heart.  He'd sulk for the rest of his life.  

I remembered all the times Ami and I had tried to train him.  He'd try to fight back for a while and then give up.  He was always the weak one.

Tears welled up in my eyes, as I tried to smile at him.  "I might," was all I could say.

He nodded as another stream of tears came.  He turned to leave, and as he reached the door, Miyo picked him up.  "You should get some rest, Young Master," she suggested.

"I do…don't…wanna…sle…sleep."  He tried to fight her grip, but she held tight.

"Just for a few hours.  We'll wake you, when it starts," she said.

I smiled at Miyo.  Riku hadn't really slept for the past two days; none of us had.  "Yes, Riku.  Get some rest.  We'll wake you," I said.

He turned to face me.  "Promise," he asked.

"I promise," I said.

"How long?"

"Two hours."

He sighed a little as he gave in.  Miyo lied him down on his bed, and he was asleep before his head touched the pillow.  The way his ears were drooping and his tail was limply hanging off the side of the bed, you'd think he was dead.  But, if you leaned over and looked very closely, you could barely see his chest rising with every breath.

As Miyo made her way to Ami's room to help her with her dress, I sat down beside Riku.  I noticed how tired I was when my eyes started drooping.  _I'll just close my eyes for a second._ I thought.

*     *     *

I walked through the fog, barely able to see where I was going.  _Where am I?_  It was so thick I could barely see five feet in front of me. I stepped cautiously, aware of the loud crunching beneath my feet.

Suddenly, I noticed a blurry figure several yards in front of me.  Ignoring the crunching, I sprinted to it.  I reached it in aw.  It was slightly higher than my head.  It was a skeleton!  A skeleton with bamboo shoots sticking through it in very odd places: through it's eye sockets, ribs, pelvic girdle, and thighs.  It also had a shoot poking through a whole in the sternum.

It was wearing Kuronoe's purple and black outfit.  As I reached out to touch the fabric, I stepped on something hard.  I looked down and crouched.  There was Kuronoe purple pendent, lying at the skeleton's feet.  I looked back up at the dead thing.  It couldn't be Kuronoe, could it?  _No!  He couldn't rot that fast!_

My heart started pounding.  It couldn't be!  I started ripping at the bamboo, tearing down the dead body.  As I broke the last one, the skeleton fell into my arms.  I slumped to the ground, with the tangled mess on top of me.

There was no doubt it was Kuronoe.  It still had his black hair on its head.  As I reached up to run my fingers through it, a set of bonny fingers grabbed my wrist.  

"Why?"  Where was that voice coming from?  "Why, Kurama?"  I looked down at the skeleton.  _Did it just…talk to me?_  "Why did you leave me?!"  The confusion on my face quickly changed to pure shock, as I watch the mouth of the skeleton move.  It was talking.

It quickly sat up, pushing off of my lap.  "I asked you a question!"  Unable to respond, I jumped to my feet.  The skeleton stood up as well.  It started walking toward me, a look of displeasure on its face.

With the fear that was radiating through me, I couldn't help myself.  I felt the warm liquid soaking the front of my tuxedo.  I backed away, not knowing what to do.  _Should I run?_  I thought.  

"Don't even think about running!" Kuronoe exclaimed.  I froze.  I couldn't move.

"Now, answer my question! Why did you leave me?"

"I…I…you told me to," I replied. 

An evil grin crossed Kuronoe's meatless face.  "Wrong answer!"  He lunged at me, a dagger in hand.  I still couldn't move.  He held it high and brought it down fast.

*     *     *

"Master Kurama.  Master, wake up."  A gentle hand was shaking my shoulder.  As I opened one eye, I saw Miyo's motherly smile.  "You've been sleeping the whole two hours with Young Master," she said.  "It's time you both came downstairs.  Ami will sing soon."

I opened my other eye and saw that my forehead was against Riku's.  I sat up and looked around.  I was in Riku's room.  _It was all a dream!_

I starting rubbing my eyes.  I turned to smile at Miyo when I noticed the look on her face.  She was in shock, staring down at the bed.  I looked down and saw the yellow stain surrounding me.  _Oh God!  I didn't!_

I looked back up and met her eyes.  "Master, Kurama.  Did you have an accident?"  

I could feel the blush of embarrassment crossing my face.  I wondered how this must look.  There I was, an 863 year old fox demon…and I had wet my little brother's bed.

I tried to think of a good excuse but I could think of nothing, except I had soaked my little brother's mattress through with piss.  "I…um…I…I'm sorry."

"Shut up," Miyo said.  "Just go take a shower, but before you do, take Riku to your room.  I'll find you a new tux."  

I picked Riku up and she began removing his sheets.  _Damn, that was embarrassing._

I crossed to my room and gently lied Riku on my bed, covering him up.  As I passed Riku's room again, I felt guilty seeing Miyo cleaning my "mess".  I walked up to her and began to help.  "Don't worry about it, Master.  Just go clean yourself up."

"But Miyo…"

"No buts Master Kurama.  We all have accidents."  I just stared at her as she continued working.  I felt extremely guilty.  

Miyo saw the look on my face and smiled.  She reached over and gave me a loving hug, saying, "Don't fret, Master.  We're all acting differently."  She pulled away and whispered in my ear, "I won't tell anyone."

I smiled gratefully.  I turned to leave, but when I reached the door, I stopped.  "Thank you…Mother."

Miyo's aged fox ears perked up a little at my words.  She turned to me with her motherly smile, and joyful tears in her eyes. 

*     *     *

Demons from all over Makai came to say their last good-byes to Kuronoe.  The ceremony was held behind our mansion.  Some demons said a few words for him.  

Everything was going fairly well...well, as well as funerals go.  Anyway, everything was going fine, until some chic pissed off my already upset sister.

Some cat demon came and got on her knees at the coffin. She started bawling, saying in between sobs that he wasn't meant to die.  That he was meant to be with her forever.  Everyone got kind of nervous when they saw my sister walking toward her, daggers in her eyes, saying that she would pay.  They screamed and cursed at one another.  No one made a move to break them up, probably because they feared my sister.  I couldn't blame them.

Then, suddenly, the cat demon slapped my sister.  The argument they were in quickly turned into a fistfight.  Okay, when I say fistfight, I mean FIST FIGHT!!!!  It wasn't the usual slapping, scratching, and hair pulling that girls do.  Oh, no!  Not my sister.  She doesn't play that way.  When Ami wants to, she can pack one hell of a punch.  And, right now, it was clear she wanted to.

It took me, Miyo, and two other demons to pull Ami off of the girl.  Blood was everywhere; most of it was the cat's.  The only mark I saw on my sister was a bloody temple, and that was just barely bleeding.

We had to delay the closing speeches, taking time to calm everyone down.  It took about half an hour before everything was once again peaceful.  

For closing, my brother was going to say a few words, then me, Miyo, then finally my sister was going to sing.

Everyone got quiet as my brother stepped up, teary eyed to the bodiless coffin.  He had something in his hands, but I couldn't tell what it was.  He started speaking at once.  I could tell by they way his voice was so controlled that he had practiced.

"I-I really don't know what to say…I never expected that I would have to give a speech at Kuronoe's funeral.  I always imagined it would be him who would have to scrape up my body off a battlefield.  And now here I am…  Kuronoe wasn't like a brother to me.  He was a brother.  He was my father.  He was everything to me.  I knew he cared, an-and if I could…I would take his place in a split second."

Riku took a deep breath, and then he laid what was hidden in his hand, on Kuronoe's coffin.  It was Riku's pendant; the one Kuronoe had gotten him so they could match.  Of course, Riku's wasn't a real jewel.  

He continued to cry silently as he stepped out of the way, making room for me.  It was my turn.  I stepped forward, and closed my eyes.  I suddenly found myself wishing I had practiced like my brother.  To be honest, I didn't know if I could do it.  I hadn't written anything down.  I was just going to say what I felt.  So, I started.

"Kuronoe.  I know that…I know that you couldn't…couldn't be here, though you are listening."  I took a big gulp.  This was harder than I thought it would be.  I giggled to myself as I thought of my next line.  "And I know you'll laugh when you hear this praise to you.  Don't get used to it."  Then, I got serious again.  "You were my…you were my…" I stopped there, as hot tears blurred my vision.  

I turned and ran.  I couldn't let my thieves see me cry.  I couldn't let anyone see me cry.  I was Kurama, Makai's most honored thief's son.  If they saw me, not only would my reputation be ruined, but his too.  

I stopped behind the side of my mansion, where no one could see me.  I didn't cry; I refused to cry.  How could I have said that stuff?  You "were" my…my what?  I thought for a moment.  "My best friend," I said to myself.  "You ARE my best friend."  

I was pushed out of my thoughts as I heard Miyo start to speak.  I was amazed at how she said almost exactly what I was thinking.  "We all loved him.  He was a part of our family, and he will not be forgotten."

Everybody bowed his or her head as Miyo asked for a moment of silence.  I did the same, closing my eyes. 

 I buried my face in my arms, as I let old memories come flooding back.  How great my father and he got along, how he had held me as I cried for my father's death, how he had cried with me, how he stayed by my mother's side with us while she gave birth to Riku, how he had helped us raise him, all the times we teamed up to go stealing, how he fell in love with my sister, when he asked me for the first time if they could make love, how he had accepted his fatherhood, how he had been there for my sister after her miscarriage, never leaving her side…

There was no doubt; he was one of the family.  _Yeah_, I thought.  _So many memories…_

After that, I peeked around the corner to make sure no one was looking my way.  When I was satisfied that they weren't, I came around the corner and leaned against the wall.  My sister now walked to the microphone to sing.  Miyo had cleaned up her temple and made her put a bandage on.

She had on the wheat-gold dress that Kuronoe loved so much.  It came just above her knees, with strings hanging down, beads on the ends.  The dress had stripes the same color as the dress, except they sparkled in the light.  She had on strapped black heels to match.  Her hair had been permed.  It was now in a high ponytail with two strands hanging beside her beautiful face.

She lowered the microphone to her and announced her song.  I was surprised when I heard her.  It must have taken her some serious thought.  She had picked "My Immortal."

I closed my eyes as Ami's sweet voice filled the night air.

I'm so tired of being here

Surprised by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

And though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

            As she finished, we made eye contact.  My sister and I have always had a special connection ever since we were little.  We could tell what the other was about to say, what the other was thinking, and what the other was feeling.  I don't mean just standing beside her, I could tell what she was feeling.  What I mean is, we could be miles and miles away from each other, and feel the other's pain; emotionally and, sometimes, even physically.

            That's how I knew, when our eyes met, that we were going to be fine.  She smiled at me. _We're going to be okay_, she told me.  I smiled back.  _I know baby sister…I know._

            Then she frowned and walked off the stage.  I knew she was thinking of Riku.  

*     *     *

It was later that night that we received the agonizing news.  Like we needed anymore!  We had clean everything up and were settling down for the night, when the doorbell rang.  Miyo went to answer it.  When she opened the door, a strange demon handed her a letter. "It's for you, Mistress Ami," Miyo said.

Ami walked over, took the note, and thanked the demon.  Miyo stood beside her as she started reading the note.  Suddenly, my sister gasped.  "It's from the Maiden Island!"  I got up and walked over, as my sister started reading the letter aloud.

Dear Ms. Yuriatoshi,

We are sorry to say we have horrible news.  Ms. Hina has passed away.  She was found this morning in her room.  It would appear that she had bleed to death.  It was said by the doctors that she committed suicide, while grieving for the forbidden child. Her second child, Yukina, will be sent to her aunt.   Ms. Hina's funeral will be held two days from today.  You and Mr. Kuronoe are invited to come, and also, if you want, to say a few words.  We do hope that you will come.

                                                                                                Maiden Council

Miyo held my sister as she wept.  I couldn't cry.  I was all out of cries.  I didn't even know exactly what I felt at that moment.  I didn't even know what to think, except that a lot more shit can happen in two days, than I thought possible.

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by anger and hatred.  I couldn't control myself.  I dashed upstairs, got the treasure that Kuronoe and I stole, and ran out the front door.  I had no idea where I was going.  All I knew was that the damn orb had to go.

It had caused most of my recent troubles.  But, most of all, it had killed Kuronoe.  I kept running until I reached the river.  It wasn't my river.  I knew I was out of my territory, but under the stress I was in, I didn't give a fuck!  

"You damn piece of junk!" I screamed at the orb.  "It's your fault!  It's all YOUR FUCKING FAULT!!!"  I brought my hand back, ready to toss it, but I didn't.  I let it drop to the ground and roll away.  I sat down, as reality hit me.

It wasn't the orb's fault at all.  It was Isei's fault.  Everything that happened, happened in a chain of events that led back to him.

Kuronoe had been killed, but only because he was weak.  He was weak because he had just been sick.  He was sick because he drank Isei's poison.  He wouldn't have drank Isei's poison, if Isei hadn't of left it on the counter.  Isei had killed Kuronoe.  He may not have meant to, but he did.

He had also killed Hina.  She killed herself, because she grieved for her child.  She grieved for her child, because it was dead.  It was dead, because she gave birth to it.  She gave birth to it, because Isei impregnated her with it!

He had killed three demons, without even realizing it.  _Or maybe he did_, I thought.  Maybe he did mean to.  

I couldn't take it anymore.  I stood up and started to scream.  "Damn you, Isei!  You bitch!  You killed my best friend!  You killed my sister's best friend!  You killed an innocent child all in two days!  You son of a bitch!"

Just then, I heard a strange sound.  Knowing I was out of territory, I ducked in the grass.  I heard it again.  

It…it was…a baby crying.  I listened for a couple minutes, before I moved.  When I thought I had figured out where the crying was coming from, I starting looking for it.  

I didn't have to walk long, only about a quarter of a mile.  When I reached the bottom of a drop of cliff, I saw it.  It was a naked baby with cuts and bruises all over its body.  Some of the bigger cuts were still bleeding.  As I crotched down, I got the shock off my life.

It was the forbidden child.  Hina's baby boy.  It looked up at me and started whimpering.  Only one thought went through my mind, _what the hell was it doing here?_

It was supposed to be dead and buried.  Why would it be at the bottom of a 75-foot drop cliff?  Then, as I looked up, my question was answered.  There was the Maiden Island, floating several thousand feet above, and to the right of the cliff.  It appeared that, maybe, they had come from the island when they saw the cliff.  Maybe they thought it would be a quick and painless death to drop it off the edge.  The maidens were too soft hearted to kill it by hand, or make it suffer.

I reached down and picked the child up.  It looked at me with huge blood red eyes, as it started to suck its thumb.  I couldn't lie to myself, the little thing was pretty damn cute.  

I felt bad when reality hit me.  The little guy was supposed to die, but had lived.  If it sat there now, it would suffer a painful death by starvation.  I knew what I had to do.

I walked back to the river and held the child above the water.  I had to kill it.  I couldn't let it suffer.  

As the child starting blowing bubbles with its mouth, I smiled.  I looked at the water…then back at the child…then at the water.  

I couldn't do it.  The child did nothing wrong.  It was innocent.  I laughed to myself, as I cradled the child in my arms and started home.

A/N:  So…what did y'all think?  Pretty good?  Pretty bad?  Let me know in your reviews!  Oh, when you do review, don't forget to let Reika know what you think of her speeches!  J  I'll do my best to have the next chapter up within two weeks.  But, as usual, I'm not promising anything!  I'm a slow writer and I have to really think about the story before I can write it down (or in this case, type it down.  lol).  R&R!  _Hieis4gotndreamr_


	8. Hiei

**Ch.8: Hiei**

A/N:  I'm so so sorry!  I don't really have an excuse for this being so late, except that I'm extremely lazy.  I had written some of this chapter, about half a page, right after I posted the last one.  Then, I got lazy and waited around.  Then, about two weeks ago we got virus, called a trojin horse virus in our computer.  It took over everything.  My dad told me it took over my story file, and was eating my stories.  I cried.  He said he would have to delete everything on my file to get rid of it.  But, fortunately, my dad has a friend that's computer gunius, and he came over and killed the virus.  That inspired me to write more.  That, and one person who kept reviewing me and screaming at me to continue.  That, really slapped some sense into me.  I know this is short, but I'm just letting you know I'm alive and back in the game!!!

_What the hell am I doing? _I thought to myself, as I reached for the door knob.  I was considering all the options.  I could still kill it, we could put it up for adoption, or we could….no!  We would not keep it.  We didn't have time for a baby.  What was I thinking?

I made sure the little guy was completely hidden in my shirt, then opened the door.  "I'm home!" I announced.  There was Ami, sitting at the table trying not to cry.  She was eating soup.  Miyo was at the sink and turned to greet me as I entered.  

"Hello, Master.  Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Miyo, thank you."  I knew she was wondering where the orb was.

Riku came down the stairs dragging his feet. "I'm hungry."

"I fixed you some soup.  Go ahead," Miyo said.  Then she turned back to me.

Before she could say something, Ami cleared he throat.  "Where have you been," she asked.  Then, she stood up and faced me, "and what is that thing under your shirt."

She gave me an accusing look, like I had just snuck out to smoke or something.  "I don't wanna tell you.  You'll only want to keep it, and that's not why I brought it here."

She narrowed her eyes and walked toward me, Riku following behind in case she did something drastic like jump me.  "I'll be the judge of that," she said as she yanked my shirt off my shoulder.  Out popped the little guy's head.

Ami's eyes got wide.  "It's…it's the forbidden child."  She smiled and tried to reach for him.  

I pulled away.  "No."

"No?" she asked.

"That's right, no.  You can't hold him. You'll only get attached to him.  We have to get rid of him."

"Get rid of him?  Why?" Ami asked.

"Because, we can't do anything else with him."  Ami quickly snacked him out of my hands before I could do anything.

"If you didn't want him, then why did you bring him here?"  She asked smoothly, cooing the child.  

"I…," I didn't know what to say.  Why had I brought him home?  I didn't want to keep him.  "I don't know."

Suddenly, the expression on Ami's face changed.  "Kurama, where did you find him?"

I cocked an eyebrow.  I had forgotten to mention that.  "It wasn't in our territory.  It was near the river."

"The river?" Ami's eyes got wide with surprise, then they narrowed.  "What the hell were you doing at Hawk River?"

I looked down at my feet. _Grieving, hating isei, hating the world.  _I could have told her the truth, I could have said those things that were on my mind…but I didn't.  "Thinking," I said simply.

Ami just stared at me, seeing right through me.  "I see."  She put her attention back on the baby.  "So, what do we do with him, if we're not going to keep him?"  She held out her finger and let the little guy grab hold of it.  She smiled with compassion in her eyes.  It was too late…she was in love with him.

"You're just too cute, you know that?" she said, cooing the child.  Once again, she looked up at me, this time with a plea in her eyes.  "Please…brother…I will care for him…I swear…please, let me."  

A tear of hope rolled down her face.  I knew what she was feeling.  She knew what I was feeling.  We spoke to each other with our minds…we didn't need words.

_Ami, he's half of Isei. What if he turns out like him?_

_But, he's also half of Hina.  What if he turns out to be sweet and caring like her?_

_He's a fire demon; they bring nothing but trouble._

_He's a baby, Kurama.  Babies can learn._

She had won.  I sighed with defeat, and Ami smiled knowingly.  She looked into his Crimsom eyes.  "Well, now.  What shall we call you?  Rei?  Omi?  Name?

Riku leaned in and looked at his face.  "He looks like a George to me."  Ami laughed good-naturedly.  

"What do you think, Miyo?" she asked.

Miyo stared at the child, a serious look on her face.  Ami, Riku, and I all fell silent, waiting for her words.

"Hiei," she said.

"Hiei?"  we all questioned in unison.

  "We'll call him Hiei.  To this world he is a flying shadow.  In Heaven, a shadow to the world.  Hi meaning fly, ei meaning shadow.  Also his mother's name is Hina, his father's name is Isei.  The first half of his mother's name, the last half of his father's name, and you get Hiei."

Tears came to Ami's eyes.  "It's perfect," she said in a whisper.  

"Ami," I said.  She turned to face me.  "I hope I won't regret this."

"You won't." Another tear rolled down her cheek.  She kissed the now sleeping baby on the forehead.  "Welcome home, Hiei."

A/N:  Hey, I know it's short, but once again, I'm just letting you know that I'm still here.  I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I have a lot to do: school, soccer, probably a new pet to look after soon.  Reika's hamster had babies Oct.25th and she's gonna give one!  Now I have a dog, goldfish, and a hamster to clean up after!  Not a lot of time on my hands, but I promise I won't give up on this story!  Have faith, and I'll post as soon as I can!  Later.  


	9. An Obsession with Perfection

Ch. 9:   
  
A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter nine! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and for some more entertainment, read Reikachan14's story My Crimsom Eyed Angel. It is so sweet!  
  
I walked up the stairs to my room slowly, my eyelids drooping. God, I was so tired. Seven days. That kid had been here for seven days, and good Lord he could scream. He loved to scream about how hungry he was, or about wet diapers, especially at night. For now, until we decided where to put him, he was staying in Ami's room, across the hall from me! How the hell did she expect me to get any sleep?  
  
Ami seemed fine with it though. It's almost like she enjoyed being woken up at three in the morning just to rock the little thing to sleep. I continued my long walk up the stairs, dragging my feet. I had tried to get up normally this morning, but it just wasn't working. I NEEDED sleep, away from the screaming infant. He was now in the infirmary getting a check up; perfect chance for sleep.

I finally made it to the top of the stairs, but I stopped. What the hell was going on? The door to Kuronoe's room was open….and so was Ami's. Kuronoe's desk was in the hallway.  
  
I ran to his room in a panic. What was going on? What was my sister thinking?! I made it to the doorway and look around. There was my sister, taking down his old posters and things off the walls. I was enraged. I was so mad I could kill someone.  
  
"STOP!!!! NOW!!!!!!"  
  
I achieved a surprised shriek from Ami as she spun around posters dropping to the floor from her hands. "Don't scare me like that!" She stopped as she saw the horror on my face. "Kurama, what's wrong?"  
  
My heart had skipped a beat. I couldn't breathe. His room…was almost empty. My head shot around in every direction. His bed! His bed was gone as well!!! Then, I spotted something in the corner that made my head boil.   
  
It was a crib. My crib to be exact. My old crib, which we had used for Riku in his diaper days. Miyo was next to the crib looking at me. All time seemed to stop as I turned to look at my sister. My face held no expression. There were no words to describe how I felt.

My sister looked a little confused. "What is it," she asked.  
  
How could she ask that? HOW COULD SHE?! I marched over to her. Tears of frustration were threatening to spill from behind my eyes. I didn't let them though. This was no time for tears.

I was in her face now, still no expression on my face. I asked very calmly, "What do you think you're doing?" My voice was almost a whisper. Ami shuddered a little. I knew I was scaring her. The look on her face told me so.  
  
She spoke, her voice coming out choked. "I'm moving Hiei in."   
  
I saw her shudder again as my eyebrows narrowed. At that moment, I felt something I had never felt for my sister, and never thought I would feel for her in all my years.…I hated her.  
  
My hand reached up and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. She tried pushing me away, but I ignored it. "Why?" I asked in the same tone. Miyo made a small noise in her throat, but didn't move.

Ami was getting mad, yet she still feared me. She swallowed loudly as she spoke. "Kurama, Kuronoe is gone. I just figured we could get rid of some of his old things. This room would be perfect for Hiei, and…"  
  
I didn't let her continue. I interrupted, "So you're telling me you just want to forget about Kuronoe? Just move him out of you're life? You think this infant can replace Kuronoe?!" My voice got louder with each question. "Answer me!" I shouted, giving her locks a good yank.  
  
A tear rolled down her face. "Kurama…"  
  
I let go of her hair, and slapped her. She hit the wall hard, a red mark already present on her face. She slid down the wall, as she held her face in her hands. Her nose was bleeding…and I didn't care.  
  
I gracefully made my way to the doorway. I stopped and turned, my hand on the wall. "You will put all his things back in their proper places. Hiei will move down stairs in a spare bedroom. You will do this, and you will not argue."  
  
Ami didn't say a word, just held her face and stared at the floor. I turned to take one look at Miyo, who still hadn't moved. She had tears in her eyes. "And you will help her." She nodded slowly and I walked out, with my head high.  
  
I must say I had a pretty nice afternoon slumber. I wasn't woken up five times to the sound of wailing and screaming. I simply slept…peacefully, no interruptions. When I finally did awaken, I almost didn't get up. The bed was too comfortable. But, one look at the clock convinced me otherwise.   
  
It was almost dinnertime and I hadn't eaten all day. I could feel my stomach rumbling against the mattress. So, I hopped out of bed and went to take a shower. Afterwards, I picked out an outfit and put it on. I took the time to make my bed, something I usually leave to Miyo. I don't know why, I just didn't want anybody touching my things. Then, after that, I turned around to take a good look at my room. It was filthy. Clothes and things were thrown everywhere. I don't know what came over me, but I just had this strange desire for everything to be spotless, perfect.  
  
So…I cleaned my room.  
  
I finally finished, not realizing how time had flown by, and stopped to admire my perfection. I was glad to be done. I must have taken awhile because my stomach was screaming to me that if I didn't eat soon, I would collapse from hunger.   
  
I left my room in an impatient stride, my stomach taking over my thoughts. Must eat. Must eat. MUST EAT! As I turned to close my door, I stopped. Something crossed my mind other than food and perfection. I made my way down the hall to Kuronoe's room and opened the door. I was quite satisfied. Everything was in its proper place with no crib in sight. Next I checked Ami's room; no crib. I smiled to myself. Good girl. Finally, I made my way down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I turned my head to the left and saw my sister in the sitting room. She was on the couch, with her legs crossed, breast-feeding the annoying infant.

For a moment I wondered how she could feed him with no breast milk. Then, I remembered she was going through her false pregnancy. What perfect timing, I thought. I continued into the kitchen and took my spot at the table.

Riku was in his seat, head buried in a book. "What the hell are you doing," I demanded.  
  
Riku glanced up with innocence. "Reading."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He looked taken aback by my question. "Because I like it."  
  
"Hn!" I said. "Reading is for losers and weaklings!" I said to him.  
  
He looked hurt by my statement, but it didn't affect me. I simply reached over to pour myself a glass of water. I heard Riku sniffle, fighting back tears. He slowly closed his book and placed it at the corner of the table.  
  
I finished pouring my water and took a quick glance at my sister. She was still feeding the annoying one. "Ami!" I shouted. "Put that 'thing' down and come eat."  
  
She said nothing, but gave me an evil glare. She did as she was told though. She put Hiei in his little rocker, gave him a pacifier, and placed a rattle in his hand. She gracefully made her way to the table, refusing to make eye contact with me.

Miyo then entered the room. "Your thieves are coming, Master," she said to me. She brought the food from the stove to the table.  
  
All the thieves entered the kitchen and took their places at the table. Dinner was rather quiet. It wasn't silent or anything, just quieter than usual. The table was usually loud and roaring with voices and laughter at this time of day.  
  
The only things happening now were quiet conversations. Once in a while, one of my thieves would steal a glance at me, as if looking for something. I'd glare at him and he'd quickly revert back to his conversation.  
  
I talked to no one. And no one talked to me. After dinner, everyone left the room and mess to Miyo, as usual. I didn't leave. I sat at my spot, just watching her. We didn't talk. She worked and I stared. I watched her clean the huge mess and started thinking, 'is this what she deals with three times a day?'  
  
I must have been watching her for about ten minutes when she suddenly looked up at me curiously. "Kurama…are you all right?"  
  
I must have been in a daze. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Why?" I stood up in annoyance, straightening out my clothes.  
  
"Because," she said, "you hardly ate anything on your plate." She held it out for my to see how full and uneaten it was. "Is something on your mind? Is something bothering you?"  
  
Any other time, Miyo's concern would have been comforting, and I'd tell her what was bothering me. But, for some reason this was different. I didn't know what was bothering me and I wasn't feeling comforted at all. I WAS MAD!   
  
"How dare you!" I shouted. Miyo jumped in shock. "How dare you! You have no right to call me by my name. You call me Master or sir! Is that clear?"  
  
Miyo nodded slowly, her eyes closed with confusion.  
  
"And how dare you pry into my business. If I wanted your concern or opinion, I'd ask for it! That's it! I've had it! Get out of the kitchen before I get really pissed!"  
  
"But Master…I'm not done cleaning up-"  
  
"I SAID OUT! DO NOT QUESTION ME!"  
  
She never shuddered, never cried, never whimpered…she never showed any sign of fear…just pity. She bowed slightly and left.  
  
I looked around me. There was such a mess…it had to be clean! I must have worked a half hour cleaning that kitchen, but when I was done, it was perfection. Not a spot of dirt or crumb of food to be found. Spotless.  
  
This went on for months. I yelled at anyone who crossed me, I cleaned anything that was dirty, I made everyone bow to myauthority…and I was hating that baby more and more each day…  
  
A/N: Well, it's been a while…sorry about the wait. There's  
  
been a lot going on in my world that has really held me  
  
back. Plus, for a while I've had some major writer's block. I  
  
don't know what exactly broke through the block and made  
  
my imagination come back, but it did.  
  
I don't know how long it's gonna be before I post the  
  
next chapter. There's been some tragedy in my life and I've  
  
cried a few times. But, life goes on if you let it, so I'll keep  
  
writing for you guys. The next chapter is going to be a while  
  
later. Hiei's going to be pretty much in his toddler years.  
  
Please Review!!! If no one reviews, I will not update!  
  
Hieis4gotndreamr   
  
Poster's Note: Ahem I did say that I would get her to  
  
type ne? Bow down before me!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!   
  
Haha, yea right. But lovely chapter correct? Smiles with  
  
pride You better make your reviews extra wonderful  
  
because my friend here, your glorious authoress, is going, or  
  
has gone through a tough time and you're lucky you got  
  
anything out of her. =P It was a grand chapter anyway!  
  
Reika (the poster of this story)


End file.
